1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to belt idler systems and more particularly to an idler mechanism which is adjustable over a particular range for providing proper belt tension to a belt drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art belt drive systems indicate a constant search for methods of varying belt tension to obtain the proper driving tension in the face of several problems including tolerances in belt length, tolerance in manufactured parts and in the center-to-center distance between driving and driven members.
Morton, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,241 for example, provides for pulley tension adjustment by moving the attachment hook of a biasing spring from one location to another on an adjustment link.
Foster, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,768, also adjusts the pulley tension by moving a biasing spring. Foster provides a tool which may be used to determine when the tension is proper.
While these patents show methods of providing for varying and/or obtaining proper belt tension, a need still exists for a system having improved adjustment over a definite range as shown in the adjustable idler mechanism of the instant invention.